Hakuba's Plan
by Mystic 777
Summary: Hakuba is determined to prevent the Kaitou Kid from stealing the Soul Ruby. Thus he creates his master plan...


Disclaimer: Detective Conan does not belong to me... if it did, I'd be a different gender, rich, and could speak Japanese better (sigh). On to the story!

Author Note: This version of Hakuba is a mix of his character from the Magic Kaito manga and he has further mutated from reading Icka's writing.

Hakuba's Plan

'_I've finally done it!_' Hakuba thought in triumph. '_I've finally discovered a way to foil the Kaitou Kid!_' Barely concealing a maniacal grin, the detective checked his watch. Kid would soon arrive. Hakuba relished the thought of finally foiling the master thief as he surveyed his masterpiece. His plan utilized the weaknesses displayed by Kid and Kuroba Kaito ('_who **is** Kaitou Kid_' Hakuba thought firmly). Hakuba had placed the Soul Ruby securely out of Kid's grasp.

Said ruby sat on a make-shift pedestal in the center of an ice rink strewn with frozen fish. '_It's too bad_,' Hakuba reflected, '_that Nakamori is out of town. He'll miss the show_." The only officers were near the power control room and the entrances. Hakuba checked his watch and tensed, it was time.

"Hey, mister!" A young boy's voice called from around Hakuba's knees. The British detective was so startled he almost lost his balance on his skates. "Why are there dead fish on the ice?"

Hakuba looked down on the young boy and stared in shock. It was like looking into the past. The bundled up boy had thick golden hair and inquisitive golden eyes. His outfit was reminiscent of a snow suit Hakuba had as a child. Before Hakuba could respond, the boy's face brightened. "I know!" the boy started to skate agilely between the scattered fish, "this is for hockey practice, right?" The boy followed the path of least resistance (or more space, as the case was) dangerously close to the Soul Ruby's pedestal. "GOAL!" The boy laughed as he reached it.

Hakuba was about to shout at the odd boy, but a familiar pink cloud appeared and the lights dimmed. Kaitou Kid stood at the top of the bleachers, silently surveying the situation. "Interesting work, detective," Kid's voice boomed through the intercoms, "but..." Another cloud of smoke engulfed the Kid. The boy cried out in surprise as he and the pedestal were surrounded by a pink cloud. "You underestimate me Hakuba. 1-2-3!" Like a morbid version of Moses and the Red Sea, the fish parted to form a path from the rink edge to the ruby. Kid's laughter rang out as his white-clad form zoomed from the pedestal along the clear path. Now hindered by his own trap, Hakuba wove his way to the edge of the rink. He cursed the Kid and made disparaging remarks about his ancestry as he struggled to chase the thief in his ice skates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Kid hummed a broken tune as he juggled some pebbles. He caught the gleaming ruby that was thrown at his head and calmly added it to the spinning shape before it mysteriously disappeared. A small contact case was tossed toward the disgruntled pitcher. "You can put the lenses in there." Kid said brightly.

"I can't believe you made me do that!" Came the bitter response as golden contact lenses plinked into the case. "You forced me to aid in a crime!!" Snow-suit, mask, and wig were forcefully torn off to reveal the furious face of Edogawa Conan, shrunken high school detective extraordinaire.

"Now, now," Kid chided, allowing his pebbles to fall to the ground, "I didn't force you to do anything."

"You blackmailed me!!"

Kid shrugged, "Just because I happened to be disguised as Kudo Shinichi when those pictures were taken..." Kid trailed off meaningfully.

"We had a deal." Conan growled, "You promised to give me all the copies and your word that you won't use my appearance or name for blackmail again!"

Kid sighed and gathered the contact case and disguise. Conan leaped back defensively. "You really are a spoil-sport Kudo." He tossed an envelope at the boy's feet. "But even **you** have to admit that Hakuba made a fool of himself." Kid disappeared into the night, but his voice drifted back, "It was nice working with you, see you next time!"

Conan muttered some very unchildlike words and stalked toward the nearest train station. Conan did have to admit, as he cracked half a smile, Hakuba had looked hilarious as he ran in skates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mini epilogue:

"YOU helped Kid steal the Soul Ruby?!!" Hattori stared at the boy.

"He blackmailed me..." Conan muttered darkly, seriously regretting leaking secret information about the heist.

"You..." Hattori wheezed, "YOU? Mister 'I'll-never-let-the-Kid-get-away'?"

"Shut up Hattori, or I'll tell Kazuha about the 'donkey incident'."

Hattori's jaw clicked firmly shut on his laughter. "This is me, shutting up!" He made a zipping motion over his lips as he sweated profusely.

'Okay, maybe blackmail isn't all bad.' Conan thought with a smirk.

End. (As if I had to tell you )

-------------------------------------------------------------------

End notes:

Some one is bound to ask so I'll explain now. In the Magic Kaito manga, it is shown that Kaito is terrified of fish. In the first chapter Hakuba appears in, it is revealed that Kaitou Kid cannot ice skate. Thus, the merging of "weaknesses".

So, tell me what you think. I'll try not to be offended by constructive criticism.


End file.
